


You Saved Me

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x06 Motel California, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stuff happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in America right now, for Christmas.   
> Anyhoo, this is a short SIBLING friendship thing and I might post more on this subject.   
> I take any and all requests for fandoms I've done and feedback is something I like.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles watches as Scott stares at the mirror, both of them barely holding themselves together.   
The stench of gasoline is still in the air, having clung to them all the way to the bathroom.   
She moves forward and gently starts undressing him, while he's still trapped inside his head.   
She turns the shower on, to the coldest setting, and guides Scott into the bathtub, mentally thanking whoever decided to make it big enough for a person to sit, because that's the first thing Scott does.   
Stiles takes some of the shampoo that a dazed Lydia had shoved into her hand and starts massaging it into Scott's scalp, forcibly ignoring the greasy feeling to his hair.   
She also ignores the way her cheeks are wet, assuming it's from stray water drops.   
When Scott says her name, he sounds so concerned she barely stops the sob, rising from her chest.   
He looks at her as she focuses on cleaning his hair and washing off the terrible scent, and suddenly she can barely see through her tears.   
She is full on bawling, now, and Scott's arms come around her torso, werewolf strength hefting her into the bathtub with him so he can hold her properly.   
"I'm okay, Stiles. You saved me."   
He whispers, rinsing her hands off.   
"You saved me."   
edn


End file.
